


Ensign

by SailoLee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailoLee/pseuds/SailoLee
Summary: In a bar called Henko two wandering souls have a clandestine meeting.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	Ensign

**Author's Note:**

> Look I just really liked the way this one turned out and wanted to post it separately from ABC oneshots.

There was a small bar in the middle of a port side town that was very popular along the Pacific Ocean trade route. It was known for being open to all walks of life, whether you be pirate, royalty, street rat, or anything else. It was neutral ground and often held witness to momentary peace treaties. In the year of 1673 on October 29th, such a stall would come to pass. It would be a small moment with grand consequences in the following years to come. On this night, history was written in stone for one young naval captain and one wayward pirate, both searching for something they couldn't explain. Something to brighten their stagnant, monochromatic lives if only for one moment. Inside of the bar called Henko.

The bar was crowded on this night which was far from abnormal. Various women and men from all walks of life were scattered across the tables and chairs with drink and food always on hand. At the bar sat two individuals with similar clothing drinking from pints. One had bright blonde hair with blue eyes and tanned skin. He wore a uniform of the navy fleet: a navy blue overcoat with his ranks proudly displayed, pressed blue pants, shin-high black boots and a flat blue hat with a gold band around the middle and a star that sat on the counter by his glass. His companion had flaming red hair, pale skin and dull teal eyes. His outfit closely resembled the other's, but instead of navy blue colors, his uniform was a mustard yellow. The redhead was patiently listening to his comrade go on about the pirate ship he had encountered days before. "I almost had him this time Gaara, the insufferable bastard! He was right there and he cheated his way out of my hands!" The blond bemoaned, shaking his head then emptying his tankard. "Hey Sakura! Can I get another over here?" The young woman with cherry pink hair in a bar maid's outfit hurried over. "Maybe you should slow down Naruto. Won't your ship be completely fixed up tomorrow?" She asked, though she poured him another. "Ah, don't worry Sakura, I can handle myself! And yeah we'll be leaving tomorrow morning. That stupid pirate bastard blew part of my mast! It's a good thing we were so close to shore or we might have capsized." Naruto growled and Sakura rolled her eyes. "When are you going to give up on capturing the captain of the Hebi? You always say you get close and lose him at the last second, but from what the captain tells me it's usually a pretty one-sided fight." Sakura teased the blonde while Gaara just drank from his pint disinterestedly.

"That lying bastard! He just doesn't want to admit how great I am compared to him. Just because he has outstanding luck doesn't mean he's better than me!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Sakura just shrugged as she refilled Gaara's drink unprompted. "Pretty big words from the guy who's never even seen said bastard pirate captain." Naruto deflated slightly and laid his head on the bar. "If you would just tell me who-."

"You know that's not how this works Naruto. Full confidentiality at all times." Sakura scolded and Naruto nodded dejectedly. "I know I know." He grumbled and Gaara looked his way silently. "It'll happen eventually Naruto. As much as you two meet up you'll catch him. All pirates go down eventually, they have to. We can't allow such horrible people to roam the waters." Naruto looked at Gaara, his head still laying on the bar. "Not all pirates are bad Gaara. I mean look at you now! Only two years since I captured you and your crew and now you're a naval fleet captain with some of the highest paid assignments and one of the greatest crews." Naruto pointed out to the older male who only shrugged. "You got lucky with me Naruto. Most pirates are evil." Gaara said determinedly. "I don't know Gaara. I've met some pretty good pirates since I joined the navy, and even in my home town. There's you, Zabuza and Haku, Pein. Even Straw Hat his crew over there are pretty awesome!" Naruto jerked his thumb to the left where a crew of loud pirates sat, with one young pirate shoving giants mounds of food down his throat. One tall blonde pirate was hitting him over the head saying something about savoring the food while a green haired samurai and an orange haired girl just watched in disgust. The rest of the crew was encouraging the boy to eat more. "Even my mom was a pirate before dad caught her and they fell in love and had me. I'm technically half pirate!"

"That's not how that works!" Sakura called from further down the bar and Naruto waved her away.

"For every Straw Hat there's thirty Akatsuki's. You can't just blindly trust that every pirate you meet will turn out to be good Naruto. It's going to get you killed one day." Gaara stood from the bar and downed the rest of his alcohol before putting down some money for Sakura. "I'm going to turn in. I'll come see you off in the morning. Good night Naruto." Naruto lifted his hand in goodbye, his eyes tracking Gaara moving up the stairs to the small inn upstairs. There were only 7 rooms upstairs and they were usually reserved for special guests only. Naruto was one such guest since his godfather Jaraiya owned the bar in partnership with his godmother Tsunade and they extended that courtesy to his friends. Naruto stayed in the bar area nursing his drink thinking on Gaara's words. The man was right of course, he trusted a lot of people to be good at base level. What Gaara didn't realise was that he was also extremely cautious of who he trusted, even though it seemed the exact opposite. Naruto was of the mind-set that everyone had a glimmer of good in them that just needed to be unearthed and polished like a gem. You only needed to work for it like he had done with Gaara. The boy had been a straight murderer when they'd met. Naruto had captured his ship, captured his men and had taken him back to the naval base for trial. However he'd felt something was off about the young man, something that reminded him of his own troubled upbringing in a town that hated his mother and his heritage. He'd spoken on his behalf, stating to the counsel that he believed he could turn Gaara for the better, make him an asset. It had been a close call, but he managed to get the counsel to release Gaara to be on his crew under strict guidelines.  
And then there were people like the Akatsuki. Their captain when he'd first ran across the ship had been Pein and though things had started off horribly, eventually Naruto was able to see eye to eye with the pirate and they'd come to a truce. Then Pein had been murdered and his ship commandeered by the ruthless Madara. The man refused to give quarter to anyone or anything except Naruto. The blonde didn't know why but his was the only crew, pirate or otherwise, to escape from a fight with most of the people on board alive. It troubled Naruto sometimes, but he wouldn't question the man leaving him his life and the life of most of his crew members. As Naruto pondered someone sat next to him at the bar and ordered their own pint. "Come here often? I think I've seen you here before." Naruto startled and glanced at the male striking up a conversation. He was about Naruto's age, pale, with black eyes and black hair. He wore a have black coat over a white shirt, simple black pants and boots. There was nothing remarkable about him except his face that was strikingly beautiful, something even Naruto could admit to. "Er, when I'm near port. I know the owners and a lot of the patrons. Plus the alcohol here is great." Naruto chuckled and the other man nodded in agreement. "I agree with you there, their pints outdo most of the bars I've visited. I'm Sasuke." The two shook hands and Naruto introduced himself in turn.

"So Naruto, can I ask about the necklace? It looks pretty expensive to be flashing around a bar like this." Sasuke gestured to the blue crystal hanging around Naruto's neck. "Ah, this belonged to my mom. My godmother gave it to me after my parents passed away. And no one would try to rob from me in here. I have a bit of a reputation for brawling and if anyone starts anything old lady Tsunade will come out and beat everyone involved to a pulp." Naruto laughed loudly. His cheeks were starting to turn warm from the alcohol and he knew he was nearing his limit for the night. "Don't let Tsunade hear you call her that." Sakura poked the blonde on the arm in jest. Her eyes were swimming in mirth as she looked between Naruto and Sasuke, and Naruto thought she looked a bit suspicious to him. "You boys getting along?" She asked and Naruto got the feeling she was making fun of him again, but for what he couldn't tell. "Swimmingly." Sasuke practically purred the word out and Naruto felt himself flush again. "Good. Naruto, don't start any fights tonight. Lady Tsunade has said if you start one more brawl in her bar she's going to hold you up to the tab you should have." Naruto whined a bit at the girl while Sasuke watched on in amusement. The night progressed until it was almost one in the morning.

Naruto was, for lack of better words, completely smashed to oblivion. Sakura shook her head at the inebriated blonde dancing around drunkenly with Straw Hat Luffy who was feeding off his energy. "Can you take him up to his room? I'd do it, but I doubt I could carry him and Tsunade is probably sleeping by now so she can't do it." Sakura begged the man and he nodded. "I'll help out the navy captain, Sakura. Don't worry about it." Sasuke snickered as Sakura gave him "a look" and then gathered up his new blonde friend. They made the trek up the stairs painstakingly since Naruto was having some motor skill issues. "Which room is yours Naruto?" Sasuke asked and then blonde looked around blearily. "Room 7." He mumbled and Sasuke dragged him to the room, opening it and releasing Naruto. "There, I'm sure you can find your way to the bed?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow. He was caught off guard as Naruto suddenly swirled around and threw his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Sasukeeeee. Stay the night with me?" Naruto drawled and Sasuke looked down at the blonde. "Do you even know what you're asking?" Sasuke asked, but brought his hands to hold onto Naruto's hips. Naruto leaned up on his toes and whispered into Sasuke's ear, sending shockwaves down his spine. "I know exactly what I'm asking you." Sasuke was still for a bit then shuffled Naruto backwards and closed the door.

____

Naruto groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes as sunlight filtered into the room. He was still mostly asleep, but was aware of a few things. 1. His head hurt like a bitch. 2. He had no clothes on. 3. Something else hurt like a bitch in a place that wasn't normally...'used.' Something moved next to him in the bed and he looked over, coming face to face with a sleeping Sasuke. The blonde felt his face grow extremely hot from the blush he was experiencing. The man was still asleep from what Naruto could tell, so he took some time to look at him. He was still pale below the color, though now there were red hickeys and what looked like scratch marks on parts of his body. His face was relaxed and serene in sleep and Naruto felt the urge to kiss him, but instead just touched his fingertips to his jaw. "Good morning." Naruto yelped and threw himself backwards, out the bed onto the floor. Sasuke leaned over the edge, smirking at him and looking like the cat that got the cream. "B-baka! Don't scare me like that." Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke shrugged. "You're the one creeping on a sleeping person." Naruto flushed a deep shade of red as Sasuke sat up and swung his legs to the edge to stand. "I'm going to shower, want to join me?" Sasuke extended a hand to the blonde who was still on the ground. "...Why not." Naruto shrugged and took the offered hand.

Neither man felt any awkwardness that sometimes came after a night of passion. There was a connection, a spark between them that they both acknowledged. Naruto had never experienced such a thing. Sure, he'd had crushes before. he'd had one on Sakura for a while, and a pretty Geisha named Hinata he'd met once, and even a tiny one on Gaara that had dissolved pretty quickly. Never anything like this though. Sasuke didn't feel like a stranger, he felt like an old friend he hadn't seen in a very, very long time. The two showered quickly then dressed and went downstairs. A busty blonde lady and an older man with long white hair sat at the bar, eating and discussing news with Gaara, all eating breakfast. They were the only partons in the bar for the time being. "Old man Jaraiya, old lady Tsunade!" Naruto called and both males at the counter grabbed their food and drink and lifted them up right before the blonde woman's fist connected with the wooden countertop. "NARUTO. What have I told you about calling me that?" Tsunade yelled and Naruto snickered mischievously. "That you love me?" Naruto hugged Tsunade first then Jaraiya before turning to Sasuke. "Hungry? I'll buy us breakfast." Naruto asked and suddenly all attention was on Sasuke. "Naruto who's this? A boyfriend?" Jaraiya asked digging his elbow in Naruto's ribs. "Sh-shut up old man!" Naruto exclaimed, but his face told them everything they needed to know. "Actually, I should be leaving now. Will you see me out?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded, following the other male to the door.

"Anytime you're here, come to the tavern and just ask if I'm here. If...If you want to that is." Naruto stuttered and Sasuke smiled. "I will. I'd kiss you now, but I don't like audiences." Sasuke whispered and Naruto whipped his head around. Everyone at the bar acted as though they hadn't been watching them, but it was pretty obvious they had. "Mind your business!" Naruto hissed, then turned back to Sasuke. "I'll see you around, Naruto." Sasuke said, then left the bar and disappeared in the crowd. Naruto stared out after him for a bit then closed the door and returned to the bar. "Aw cheer up kid. You'll see him again, I promise. The way that guy was looking at you? He'll definitely come back." Jaraiya said, clapping Naruto on the back. "Aw shut up." Naruto moaned and buried his face behind his arms in embarrassment. The rest of their time together was spent with food and fun and Naruto bathed in the warm glow of a loving family setting. Finally a page came to the bar and told Naruto his ship was ready to set sail. Naruto hugged Tsunade and Jaraiya again while Gaara shook their hands then the two captains set off for the docks.

Naruto's crew was already waiting for him on the brig and Gaara came on board for a bit before he had to leave for his own ship. "Shikamaru, how is the weather looking?" Naruto asked his navigator and first mate. "Seems like good weather Naruto. We should have smooth sailing." Shikamaru called out and Naruto nodded happily. "Good. Now, what about-!"

"Captain!"

Naruto looked up at the crow's nest. "What is it Lee?"

"Captain! It's the Hebi! I see them leaving the opposite port!" Lee called out and everyone moved into action immediately. "All hands on deck! Raise the ensign! Loosen the flags! Get ready to chase down the Hebi!" Naruto called out and turned to Gaara. "I'm going to my ship. Maybe my crew can help you!" Gaara said and Naruto embraced the man thankfully. "Alright, I'll see you soon Gaara." Naruto said, then began climbing his own way up the crow's nest. "Alright Lee, let me see." Lee passed the spying glass to his captain and he focused on the Hebi just northeast of his ship. It was the hebi alright; a massive, solid black ship with a flag flying an ensign of a fan. The top half of the fan was red, the bottom white, and there was a space between the two pieces, all lying on a black background. Naruto didn't know what it stood for, but he always knew what ship the flag belonged to. As he slowly swept the deck, he focused on the wheel and froze. He almost didn't believe his eyes, but there he stood. Staring straight at him, as if he could see him from such a distance was Sasuke. Naruto knew every member of the Hebi crew by sight except one, the one person who had eluded his sight. Now there he stood, in broad daylight and Naruto knew he wanted to be seen this time. Naruto lowered the glass and was completely silent. "Captain?" Lee quietly inquired, face worried. "Stop pursuing." Naruto called and his crew stopped. "What?!" Shikamaru yelled from the wheel. "STOP PURSUING!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto handed the glass back to Lee and looked at him. "Don't contradict what I say." He whispered, before making his way down the ropes to the brig. "There's explosives on deck. If we hit them at all, it will blow us all out of the water. We can't take the chance of there being any civilian casualties." Naruto explained and his crew was silent. Finally Shikamaru said "Aye, captain. We'll see them another day." Then the crew scattered, leaving only Naruto and Shikamaru. "I'll be in my quarters. I want to study the maps a bit before we really start making headway." Naruto muttered and stiffly walked past Shikamaru who didn't try to stop him. Naruto closed the door to his quarters and slid down to the floor, covering his face. Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!

He was so stupid! He should have known, should have been able to tell somehow. What a laugh, thinking that someone like Sasuke could be interested in him. He was having a laugh at his expense, at the stupid navy captain whom he'd been running circles around for a few months now. Naruto was embarrassed beyond reason, almost wishing he hadn't seen him. Wishing he was still ignorant to Sasuke's real identity. He wasn't though. He knew now, the captain of the ship he had chased. And now he was even more determined to stop Sasuke. More determined than ever to capture the Hebi. Today had been a mistake, he'd lost himself to his emotions. Next time, and there WOULD be a next time, he wouldn't hesitate to chase him down. And after that...he wasn't sure. Did he try to change him over like Gaara? Turn him over to the counsel and let them deal with it? Well. He'd deal with that once he got there. So Naruto stood, straightened his uniform, and went about his room, dragging out the maps like he'd said he would do.

And years down the road, Naruto was able to catch the Hebi. Though things on the sea had gotten much more dangerous and desperate times called for desperate measures. Together with Hebi, other pirates, and the navy they'd had to drive back Madara and his ship. Naruto had the chance to take Sasuke in after the fight. It would have been easy, just turncoat and grab him and his crew. He didn't. He couldn't. He couldn't turn him in, so he let him go again. Back to the cat and mouse game they played for years and years. Always so close but never quite grasping one another. Except, when the stars aligned, when they were able to meet at a small bar in the middle of a portside town that was very popular along the Pacific Ocean trade route. It was known for being open to all walks of life, whether you be pirate, royalty, street rat, or anything else. It was neutral ground and often held witness to momentary peace treaties. Inside of the bar called Henko.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into it and at least get the last 3 chapters of ABC oneshots out.


End file.
